harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)
'Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks ' is een computerspel gebaseerd op de vijfde film van Harry Potter. Inleiding Naar aanleiding van de release van de film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, heeft EA-games dit vijfde Harry Potterspel ontworpen. De veranderingen zijn groot in vergelijking met de vorige vier spellen. Zweinstein is enorm groot, je kunt op alle plekken uit de films en boeken rondwandelen. In dit spel speel je niet alleen met Harry, maar kun je ook kiezen voor Sirius Zwarts of Albus Perkamentus. Het verhaal Het verhaal wordt uitgebreid verteld en je beleeft de magie van de film opnieuw, van de Dementoraanval te Klein-Zanikem tot de bijeenkomsten van de SVP-leden (Strijders Van Perkamentus) in de Kamer van Hoge Nood; van de geheime vergaderingen van de Orde tot het gevecht tegen de Dooddoeners van Voldemort in het Departement van Mystificatie. Ontdekkingen Ongeveer 60% van het spel bestaat uit ontdekkingen. Op vrijwel elke plaats valt wel iets te ontdekken. Voor elke ontdekking die je doet, ontvang je ontdekkingspunten. Hoe meer ontdekkingspunten, hoe sterker je spreuken zijn. Op de zesde verdieping van het Trappenhuis in het kasteel van Zweinstein bevindt zich de Beloningenkamer, waar je kunt wat je allemaal ontdekt hebt. Door ontdekkingspunten te verzamelen kun je beloningen vrijspelen. Omdat Zweinstein erg groot is, kan de Sluipwegwijzer goed van pas komen om niet te verdwalen. Open de Sluipwegwijzer met de TAB-toets en kies de plaats waar je heen wilt. Als je op de linkerpijltoets drukt, verschijnen links van de kaart alle locaties in en rond Zweinstein. Druk je op de rechterpijltoets dan zie je de nog te volbrengen taken. Als je de kaart sluit, verschijnen er zwarte voetstapjes die je naar je bestemming brengen. Strijders Van Perkamentus (SVP) Omdat professor Omber de leerlingen nooit praktische lessen heeft, richt Harry een groepje van jonge tovenaars op (SVP) om hen te leren hoe ze zich moeten verdedigen nu Voldemort terug is. Marcel heeft een goede schuilplaats gevonden waar de bijeenkomsten kunnen plaats vinden: de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Het is jouw taak om alle leden op te zoeken en te vertellen waar de geheime bijeenkomsten plaats vinden. Gebruik de Sluipwegwijzer om te zien wie je nog moet inlichten over de SVP-bijeenkomsten (rechterpijltoets -> taken) Spreuken De spreuken in dit spel rusten volledig op je muisbewegingen. Je leert in totaal twaalf spreuken, waaronder zes gewone spreuken: *Reparo: Repareer kapotte dingen *Wimgardium Leviosa: Hiermee kun je een voorwerp optillen en verplaatsen *Accio: Trek voorwerpen naar je toe *Depulso: Duw voorwerpen van je weg *Reducto: Vernietig voorwerpen *Incendio: Steek voorwerpen in brand ''…''en 6 duelleerspreuken (voor gevechtssituaties): *Paralitis: Om je tegenstander te verdoven. *Rictusempra: Kietelspreuk *Expelliarmus: Ontwapeningsspreuk *Protego: Om spreuken terug te kaatsen. *Levicorpus: Om je tegenstander te laten zweven. *Petrificus Totalus: Om je tegenstander te verlammen. duelleren Nadat je Paralitis en Expelliarmus hebt geleerd, kun je een duel beginnen. Als je een iemand tegenkomt met wie je een duel wilt aangaan, spreek je er gewoon een gevechtsspreuk uit en het duel begint. Je kunt alleen de spreuken gebruiken die je tot dan toe hebt geleerd. Minigames Om het spel te voltooien moet je ook een paar minigames uitspelen. Je moet de kampioenen van verschillende afdelingen verslaan in: *Toverschaken *Fluimstenen *Knalpoker Eindeloze dag Als je het hele verhaal compleet hebt uitgespeeld, is het spel nog niet afgelopen. Je kunt je dan volledig concentreren op het ontdekken van geheimen, het rondneuzen in Zweinstein en/of het spelen van minigames. Occlumentie Naast zijn gewone huiswerk moet Harry het vak Occlumentie volgen bij Sneep. Sneep leert Harry hoe hij kan voorkomen dat andere tovenaars zijn gedachten en herinneren kunnen binnendringen en lezen. Gebruik je toverstok om de stok van Sneep weer in het midden te krijgen en hem zo uit je gedachten te verwijderen. Doe dit door herhaaldelijk de pijltoetsen in de gewenste richting te bewegen. Links * www.masterthemagic.com/# Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks : de videogame (Website) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) es:Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (videojuego) fi:Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta (videopeli) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix (jeu vidéo) it:Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice (videogioco) pl:Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra komputerowa) pt:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (jogo eletrônico) ru:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (игра) sv:Harry Potter och Fenixorden (spel) tr:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video oyunu) pl:Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) Categorie:Harry Potter Serie Categorie:Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Videogames (echte wereld)